Trust Or Betrayal
by ManatsuNoEve181
Summary: A new Life, A new Chapter, A new Death! What Happens when suddenly Nymphadora finds the Man of her dreams, and what happens whan she cant trust himrnKurama&Nymphadora(OOC) Read and Review (COMPLEATED)
1. Prologue

Kunnichiwa People or whenever you are reading this, this is my newest fanfic called Trust or Betrayal I hope you like it I find it better then my other one's well here it goes.  
  
Parings: Kurama x Nymphadora (OOC) (Nymph-a-Dora)  
  
Disclaimer: Don't Yu-Yu Hakusho or any of its characters!  
  
Prologue  
  
Traffic...  
  
A lot of traffic...  
  
Too much traffic...  
  
Enough Traffic...  
  
It was midnight; he sat in his 2004 Mazda Speed MX5 not moving for about 20 minutes. He couldn't take it anymore, he needed to get home, He was on a time schedule, and he wants to get home.  
  
In the next 20 minutes road was clear, he speed up.  
  
"Damn finally, born free!"  
  
He turned up his radio and was going over the speed limit 45. He kept increasing hid speed every 5 minutes by 10. He speed over a red light, and couldn't stop.  
  
His breaks didn't come into commission, with his actions to step on the breaks.  
  
-BANG-  
  
The 2004 Mazda Speed MX5 crashed into a 2001 Civic.  
  
Both Drivers were rushed to Hatoyama Hospital, where both have been treated for serious injuries.  
  
The driver of the 2001 Civic made it out alive but the driver of the Mazda did not. Sadly for him, he left behind a wife and an unborn child.  
  
-5 years Later-  
  
It was a nice summer day in Tokyo, Japan the wind blow the direction of the young mother at that age of 23. She sat outside on the chair, thinking that everything is going to be ok.  
  
"Nymphadora, come here please" the young mother said calling out to her 5 year old child.  
  
"Yes mother?" she answered running down the steps coming out of the room.  
  
"Get me some water please, with a lot of ice"  
  
"Ok" Nymphadora said walking into the kitchen, and doing what her mother told her to do, she went back outside and gave her mother the glass of water.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"No Problem"  
  
Nymphadora walked up the stairs and went back to her room; she turned on her TV, to only to find a show called Inu-Yasha. Her mother did not like her watching a TV-14 rate show; her mother thought it was type violent for her daughter to be watching.  
  
As Nymphadora's mother came from outside, Nymphadora still watched Inu-Yasha.  
  
Slowly the middle-aged mother walked up the stairs and into the young girls room.  
  
When she walked in she fixed her eyes on the TV only to see a man looked about the age of 19-20 grouping a girl only to be about the age of 16.  
  
Her eyes widened when she saw the stupid ness that was on.  
  
"Nymphadora" she yelled to her daughter.  
  
Nymphadora was so sidetracked from the show she didn't hear her mother calling her.  
  
"Nymphadora" the mother yelled out to her young child again.  
  
"What mommy" she said getting aggravated that her mother was interrupting her during her show.  
  
"What's this?" she said pointing at the TV screen  
  
"Its Inu-Washa" she said trying to pronounce the name of the show while still looking at the screen  
  
"What have I told you about watching these shows?!"  
  
"Nothing" she said still looking at the TV screen.  
  
The mother walked to the TV and turned it off.  
  
"Mommy why you turned the TV off?" Nymphadora looked at her mother in surprised.  
  
"I told you not to watch those shows again!"  
  
"I don't care, I watch whatever I want to watch" Nymphadora said  
  
"Girl don't give me that type of language"  
  
"Leave me alone" Nymphadora told her mother, and turned the TV back on now watching some other show.  
  
"I want this room cleaned by the time I come back in here," Her mother said  
  
"Whatever" she said  
  
Her mother closed the door, and walked down the stairs, she proceeded to go back outside to the Midsummer's breeze.  
  
Nymphadora, still watched the show, she wanted to get up and clean her room for once, but if she did this would be the only time she would ever listen to her mother, she did whatever she wanted how she wanted, and when she wanted.  
  
-8 Years Later- (Nymphadora's POV)  
  
I'm sitting in a damn room full of stupid kids that are not even related to me! I'm in a building or a house or whatever this is; it's not even mine! I hate this...  
  
Another day I have to dress up in prissy girlish clothes, I have to stay here until some people decide to pick me up, but I think that, that would never happen because I have been here for 7 years.  
  
Over the 7 years that I have been here I meet one girl her name is Natasha Ayame Hinomori, she nice but sometimes she has mood swings, and that what I hate about her. We share a room with 3 other kids, were the oldest but she's older that me by 2 months and a day.  
  
-Normal POV-  
  
Nymphadora and Natasha were wonderful friends, they done everything they could together, they weren't your average girls, they were girls that loved to fight, and they were girls that loved to bomb things up, this is what they lived for.  
  
Early Tuesday morning Nymphadora and Natasha woke up and did there usual, they didn't have much time because they had to but certain things.  
  
"Nymphadora, can I borrow your lip gloss" Boisterous Natasha said looking in the mirror at her non-gloss lips.  
  
"Look in the pants I wore yesterday" Nymphadora said  
  
"OK thanks"  
  
"Whatever anytime"  
  
Natasha strolled over to the pants that was lying on the floor in a corner, she dig through the left pocket, then the right, then the back right, and then the back left.  
  
"Yay!" she yelled out, she found it and she ran straight towards the bathroom.  
  
She loved it the way it shined on her lips, the way the light from the bathroom reflected it from her lips, she wanted to keep it but she knew she couldn't, she knew if she stole something from her best friend, and if she found out it would resolve in a conflict, and she was not ready to so such a thing.  
  
"Ready?" Nymphadora asked.  
  
As Natasha put the finishing touches on her lips she answered back.  
  
"Then lets go" Nymphadora responded.  
  
As two fascinated young ladies anxious enough to leave, left. They walked two long blocks, legs hurting, but still willing and ready to get what they went for.  
  
Once there they approached a figure that looked like a man and stared at him.  
  
"May I help you?" the crazed man asked.  
  
"Were looking for Bombs, grenades, and anything else that explodes" Natasha said  
  
"Then you have come to the right place follow me" He said with a hood on his head and started walking.  
  
"Follow Natasha" Nymphadora said looking at her a sticking out her arm for her to follow the man.  
  
They followed the man into what looked liked a store, pitched black not a signal showed light, but the very light that reflected from the moon that hit the window.  
  
"How its get soooo dark didn't we leave like 11:30?" Nymphadora asked.  
  
"I thought so but I guess the time that took s to get over here just made it dark" Natasha said.  
  
"Impossible, even thought it did take a while for us to get here it couldn't get dark that fast!"  
  
"The time of day changes around here, if you feel dark then the type of day will become dark if you feel light then the type of day will become light" The hooded man said walking and looking outside.  
  
"Wow, then we must be feeling really dark then, if it's pitch black in this place huh?" Natasha said  
  
"Did you have to say it like that?" Nymphadora said  
  
"What it's the truth"?  
  
"Whatever"  
  
The hooded man stopped, he opened a door and took out what the girls asked for, and then closed the door.  
  
"Here you go there's everything you wanted and needed, do as you wish," he said  
  
"How much?" Nymphadora said ready to take out money.  
  
"213.00" he said  
  
"Damn so much I wish I had money like that!" Natasha yelled  
  
"Well you don't" Nymphadora answered pulling out 2 hundred-dollar bills and a 20, she handed it to the man and waited for her change.  
  
"Here you go miss" as he handed it to her.  
  
"Thank you," she said and as her and her friend walked away.  
  
"I'm so happy, I just cant wait" Natasha said  
  
"Yea I cant either" Nymphadora replied  
  
Natasha and Nymphadora walked back to the unworthy house. Once in some adults that were angry stopped them.  
  
"Where were you two?" one adult asked.  
  
"Somewhere" Nymphadora said.  
  
"Well more families came today and they probably was willing to take you," the second adult said.  
  
"So what they never take Nymphadora and I at the same time!" Natasha yelled  
  
"That's not the point, as long as one of you get taken from this place," The first adult said.  
  
"But Natasha is like my sister, I can't just walk and leave without her!" Nymphadora yelled.  
  
"Well notice this, if you two are not out of here in the next 3 years, then we will be forced to but you on the streets, and you would have to take care of yourself!" saying the 1st adult.  
  
"Aint like we not taking care of our self's already!" Nymphadora yelled  
  
"Well be here when families come to take you brats in" saying the second adult and then walking out with the first adult.  
  
"I can't stand them...I really cant" Natasha said.  
  
"Forget them just act like nothing happened" Nymphadora said  
  
"Yea I guess your right"  
  
"I know I am"  
  
They walked up towards their room that had been theirs for 8 years. They weren't just to leave it like other kids did, they wanted it to be theirs and only theirs but they knew that, that would never come true.  
  
Once inside they saw that all children were sleep.  
  
"Cant wait until tonight, can you?" Natasha told Nymphadora.  
  
"No I cant I just want to see the look on their faces when it happens" Nymphadora said.  
  
"I know right"  
  
"Yea really"  
  
Nymphadora got up and went through the closet.  
  
"So how about this" Nymphadora said holding out a black top and black jeans.  
  
"Yea its alright" Natasha said not really liking the outfit.  
  
"OK so what about this" She said not holding out a black top with red broken hearts, black jeans that were the same as the shirt.  
  
"That looks nice but you don't want them to identify you now do you"  
  
"Yea I guess your right" Nymphadora aid going back into the closet.  
  
"OK now what about this?" she said holding up a black long sleeved shirt and a skirt with black stockings, and short pants to go under it.  
  
"Damn is all you have is black Nymphet?"  
  
"Don't call me that again," Nymphadora said  
  
"Oh ok so can I call you Dora?"  
  
"And make people think that I watch Dora the explore no thanks I'll pass"  
  
"Oh ok but you name is still to long, you need a nick name, just how all of these children gave me like 4 nick names, at least you need to have one!"  
  
"Ok I'll think about it"  
  
"Well you better because you need some names like me I have Tasha, Crazy T, Tata, and Cakes...don't ask me how I got that name" Natasha said.  
  
"Maybe pertaining to the fact that you eat cakes like that was the only food invented!" Nymphadora said laughing.  
  
"That's not true, I don't eat cakes like that"  
  
"Oh really"  
  
"Yea really"  
  
Nymphadora walked into the closet and pulled out what looked like to be a duffel bag. She opened it and turned it upside down, and then every single cake you can imagine came out, pound cake, strawberry cake, Vanilla cake, Ring dings, and coffee cakes. Every one was in little packets all landing on the floor.  
  
"My cakes...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Natasha said yelling running to her cakes.  
  
"That's exactly what I mean," Nymphadora said  
  
"Shut up" Natasha said rolling on her cakes on the floor.  
  
"You know you mashing them up like that right?" Nymphadora asked.  
  
Natasha stopped in a heartbeat  
  
"My cakes...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Natasha said getting up and putting them in the bag but only taking 7 out to eat.  
  
"See that's the only thing you eat!" Nymphadora said.  
  
"So...."  
  
"Whatever just don't fill yourself up we still have work to do!"  
  
"Yea ok"  
  
11:45pm  
  
Nymphadora got out of her Nap and woke up Natasha, from there they put on their clothes and got their supplies and left.  
  
Once arrived it was midnight, they knew what they had to do, and they had to get it done fast!  
  
"Ready" Nymphadora said  
  
"Lets do this!" Natasha said.  
  
They planted bombs around the Mayamoto government building. They walked back to a spot with a bunch of trees, and waited for the detonator to go off.  
  
"In 3,2,1" Nymphadora said counting down.  
  
BANG  
  
The whole building blew up like it was a fire show or the 4th of July, Just with fire.  
  
"Its beautiful" Natasha said as her eyes widened looking at the building.  
  
"I know but we cant stay here for long, the cops might come" Nymphadora dais moving away from the building.  
  
They saw the road and ran towards it, but once there trouble was ahead.  
  
"Stop don't move" police said surrounding both girls.  
  
Nymphadora put her hands in the air not giving the police any trouble, Natasha wanted to the same, but to the police it looked different.  
  
-BANG-  
  
The police fired shot  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Nymphadora said watching her friend fall to the floor, she quickly ran to hold her in her arms.  
  
"You can't die on me, you just cant...Natahsaaaaaaaaaaa!"  
  
Natasha weakly looked up at Nymphadora, eyes half open.  
  
"Sorry Nymphadora, sorry I couldn't stay with you, sorry I couldn't protect you like you did me.... I'm sorry...." Natasha said slowly closing her eyes and then Gone...  
  
Nymphadora cried, hugging her friend tightly not letting go. Blood all over the floor, on Nymphadora, she cried as if she lost her mother the pain, the sorrow, the agony, every single moment of her life was passing her by like flies, as her best friend laid lifelessly on her arms.  
  
Moments later Ambulance tucks arrived taking Natasha away from her best friend...  
  
-One year Later- (Nymphadora's POV)  
  
I've been going better since the accident with my friend, but I been feeling this feeling they call loneness, it felt as someone took a blade and rammed it through my heart, its left as someone opened my heart and left it open only for a black hole to remain, it felt as someone stabbed my 15 times and I resurrected just to feel it again.  
  
All these feelings have been kept to myself I don't need anyone knowing how I feel, these emotions are for the weak, only the strongest survive and that disinclined the stupid emotions and feelings that I have.  
  
Well I finally got a family to adopt me, since my worthless mother didn't want me!  
  
I go to school at Sarayashiki Jr. high, I've met some people here, but they are not as worthy as my best friend. I can't wait until next year because I'm going to be in High School, well I'm just going up the block to Sarayashiki High but at least I'm still going to be in high school.  
  
As in school wise I'm doing ok, I don't get straight A's but I'm doing ok for a girl like me.  
  
I hope that everything in high school would go good for me and I hope that I will met new people but until then I just have to keep my guard up and make sure that no person would get in my way and if they do they have to go through me.

Ok this is my new story hope you people like it please Read and Review!


	2. Present Day

People this is my second chapter to my new story and I just want to say thank you to all that reviewed, I will be thanking the reviewers in the end of this chapter! I'm really feeling this story more than I felt the other one. So without further or due here is the next chapter.  
  
(Nymphadora POV) 15 years of age  
  
My first year of high school, and I'm not very comfortable with the kids around here, I've never seen them before, I think I'm in a auditorium sitting around them, and they have all these lights and stuff, and I'm not really fond of lights. I only like the dark and only dark.  
  
I'm waiting for my name to be called to find out what homeroom I'm going to be in. I here all of these other names, but I still don't here mine, I just want to get the hell out of here and go to my homeroom class.  
  
"Yusuke Urameshi" The principal called him up as I watched this boy with black push back hair, that looked liked he put gel in it or something, in an all green uniform. _Isn't the uniform red? _I thought to myself. I watched at the principal handed him a paper and him opening it to see what class he was in, and then he was off the stage.  
  
"Kayko Yukimora"  
The principal yelled again another name calling a girl this time to the stage with short brown hair, looking shorter than the boy that just got called. She looks like she is a really smart student, judging by the way she got on and off that stage.  
  
"Hiei Jaganshi"  
He said yelling out another name over the microphone louder then ever so I'm covering my ears. "Hiei Jaganshi" he said again, this time I was admittedly getting frustrated with this repulsive noise. "Hiei Jaganshi he said once more"  
  
"Can the person by the name of Hiei Jaganshi please get himself or herself on that stage so that repulsive man could stop yelling" I said standing up and yelling myself.  
  
The little boy finally decides to get up, and I sit down, he looks no more than 4'11" that has black hair sticking out and a white headband, over his forehead.  
  
"Little Brat" I mumble to myself.  
  
"Kazuma Kuwabara"  
This tall kid walked up to the stage with orange hair that looks like Elvis. I chuckle to myself. He looks like a punk that doesn't know what he's doing; he looks stupid, and looks 16 like he's not supposed to be here.  
  
TRIP

He trips down the stair coming off that stage, and everyone laughing, I didn't find it that funny, but he did look pretty stupid going up the stairs, so what though that he wasn't going to look stupid going down?  
  
Anyway everyone settles down as they are waiting for the principal to call the next name  
  
"Kurama Minamino"  
The principal said with eloquence admiring his name, I looked up at the stage, as he had the most beautiful emerald eyes, and the most longest hair I've ever seen on a boy, his walk was so exquisite he was so poised. He accepted the paper that as handed to him, that told him what class he was going to be in. I followed him with my eyes as I saw him give one of his friends a warming smile, and then walked out of the auditorium.  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
"Nymphadora Tonks"  
The principal called out her name, she stood up, and walking up to the stage slowly she pushed her hair behind her left ear and retrieved the paper she was given. She walked out of the auditorium and then into the hallway. She opened the paper and looked inside.  
  
"114" she mumbled to herself  
  
She saw someone in the hallway and looked at him or her.  
  
"Excuse Me," she said to them  
  
The person turned around and faced her  
  
Nymphadora was surprised it was the boy with the emerald eyes and the long red hair.  
  
"Um...I was wondering if you knew where room 114 is? She asked him  
  
"Truth to be told no I don't, and I have to go there myself" he replied.  
  
"Oh ok" she said walking off.  
  
"Hey, if you want we could walk together" he offered in the nicest way.  
  
It wouldn't hurt, and he seems type nice, but I still have to keep my guard up. She thought to herself  
  
"Ok, I will like that"  
  
Both children walked the halls of Sarayashiki High School they looked at numbers but none of then was the one they were looking for.  
  
The young red- haired emerald-eyed boy looked at Nymphadora.  
  
"Haven't I seen you before? He asked her  
  
She turned around and looked down the hallway path that they just walked, and then she pointed.  
  
"Yea down there" she said smiling  
  
"Funny I mean somewhere else"  
  
"Then no"  
  
"Didn't you go to Sarayashiki Jr. High?"  
  
"Yes I did"  
  
"I knew I've seen you somewhere"  
  
Nymphadora laughed, she smiled and turned to him as they were walking up the stairs.  
  
"Funny, I haven't seen you at all" she said  
  
"Really"  
  
"Yes really"  
  
"And your name is? He said as they reached the top of the step.  
  
"Nymphadora" she said  
  
"What, no last name?" he asked her  
  
"Yes, I have one but I just don't want to tell you" she answered "and your name?"  
  
"Kurama" he said  
  
"And what no last name?  
  
Kurama smiled  
  
"Minamino"  
  
"Oh ok"  
  
"Nice to meet you Nymphadora"  
  
"Same here Kurama" she said  
  
"Wasn't you that girl that always got in trouble, day in and day out?"  
  
"Yea, so"  
  
"That's how I known I've seen you before"  
  
"Oh ok"  
  
They finally found room 114 Kurama opened the door for Nymphadora.  
  
"Ladies first" he said  
  
"Thank you" she answered then went in and Kurama entered in after her.  
  
There was a teacher in front of the classroom talking about the do's and don'ts of the school.  
  
Nymphadora looked around the classroom, she saw the other three kids that called before and Kurama.  
  
"Hey Kurama, over here" Kurama's friend with the jet-black hair called him.  
  
"Be right there," Kurama said.  
  
He turned to Nymphadora and smiled her.  
  
"I'll be right back" Kurama and smiled at her.  
  
"Ok" she said sitting in a chair.  
  
Kurama joined his friends that were sitting in the middle.  
  
"So what up? The jet-black haired boy asked Kurama.  
  
"Nothing Much" he said  
  
"Who's the girl?" the short boy asked adjusting the headband on his forehead.  
  
"Her name is Nymphadora, Hiei so be patient I just met her"  
  
"Oh so now you have a girlfriend? What happened to Kayko? The jet haired boy said.  
  
"Kayko is not a girlfriend she is just a friend and besides she is just a friend is just a girl, and besides what kind of friend would I be if I intruded on anything you two have together," Kurama said  
  
Yusuke gave Kurama a Shut- the-hell-up-look.  
  
"Sorry Kurama said, then continues his constant chatter with his friends.  
  
Nymphadora looked over to where Kurama was, and then looked towards the front, then back at Kurama and then gave him an evil look, but he wasn't look at her, and then she smiled.  
  
"Cant let myself fall in something fools call love" 


	3. The Stupid Meeting

Sorry it took so long for me to update, this chapter that I was writing was so long I didn't appreciate that, but then again I love this story, so the chapter has to be long, hope you

Readers enjoy...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Yu Hakusho

_Flashback_

_"Hijime please stop" Nymphadora said as her boyfriend tried to unbutton her top._

_"But why?" he asked still trying._

_"Because I don't feel right doing this,? she said pulling herself away from him, hitting the stand that was there, with a vase on top that almost fell._

_Hijime came closer to her, taking his shirt off, only leaving him with his jeans, and an undershirt._

_"Now let's get to business" Hijime said now taking off his undershirt, and moving in closer to her, touching all over her body, making sure he felt every part of it_

_"Hijime please stop, if you love me you would respect what I want" Nymphadora said_

_"Love? Who ever said anything about loving you? I'm 17 compared to your 14, I don?t experience love with children like you"_

_Nymphadora was shocked she couldn't believe what she just heard, he never really loved her, he just wanted her._

_"Hijime stop" Nymphadora yelled taking that vase, and smashing it over his head." I've never been so humiliated in my life" Nymphadora said hooking back her bra and putting back her shirt that was laying beside her, and then walked out of the house._

_She looked and saw it was late out; she turned to her left and mumbled..._

_"He never really loved me"_

_End Flashback_

Nymphadora fixed her eyes off the window and looked around her room, yes it was messy but she didn't plan on doing anything about it.

"Those eyes" she said trying to remember where she has seen them before, but it didn't hit her...

She went downstairs so she could fix herself a bowl of cereal before she headed off to school.

"Nymphadora, are you still here?" her mother yelled to her coming from down the stairs.

"Yes woman, but I'm leaving now" Nymphadora yelled back, she couldn't put herself to call this woman her mother, because blood wise she wasn't...

"Ok fine, and can you please stop calling me woman, I will really appreciate, if you would call me mother or mom" she said

But by this time Nymphadora was already out of the house, leaving the empty bowl on the table.

"_Damn woman, always talking nonsense_" she said to herself "_always making her morning speeches"_

Nymphadora walked to blocks before realizing she didn't brush her hair, it wasn't messy or anything but something need to be done to it, she hoped that anyone didn't really notice it.

She reached the entrance to the school, and walked up the stairs and into her homeroom class; she took her seat, which she sat in yesterday, away from Kurama, and the rest of his friends.

Nymphadora was early, indeed she was, she saw that short kid from yesterday, and she didn't want to say anything to him so she kept to herself.

15 minutes later all of Kurama's friends started arriving one by one the smart girl, then the funny, looking haired boy, then Kurama himself.

He passed her, not knowing she was there, he walked straight to his friends Hiei, Kayko, and Kuwabara.

"I see you little girlfriend over there" Hiei said.

"Hello to you to Hiei, and which friend?" Kurama answered.

"The girl you met yesterday"

"Oh Nymphadora? Where is she?"

"Over there" Hiei said pointing to her by the door.

"He never denied that, that was his girl?" Kuwabara whispered to Kayko.

"I don't think that Kurama is that type to rush into a relationship with a girl, and she doesn't look like the type to be going out with anybody" Kayko said making her point.

"Is that her? Because she's hot!" Kuwabara said.

"Please keep you voice down Kuwabara" Kurama asked him.

But Kuwabara didn't pay attention instead he went up to her and looked at her.

Nymphadora saw Kuwabara and looked at him up and down, not saying a word.

"Your very pretty, did you know that?" he asked her.

"Yes and thank you" she said

Kuwabara pulled up a nearby chair and sat next to Nymphadora to look at her.

"So what your name?" she asked

"Kuwabara" he said smiling thinking he was getting somewhere with her. "And yours?"

He asked her trying to act like he already didn't know.

"Sorry, I don't give my name to strangers" she said.

"But that's not fair, I told you my name"

"So, you could have easily said that you didn't want me to know your name but you didn't say that not did you?"

"Your mean, did you know that?"

"I'm not mean I just speak the truth"

Kurama saw everything that saw going on and decided to stop it. He walked over to them and cleared his vocal cords and looked at Nymphadora.

"Good morning Nymphadora" he said to her.

"Good morning Kurama" she said to him

"I see you met my friend Kuwabara? Yes?"

"Yea I have"

"Oh joy,' he said sarcastically

Nymphadora laughed and she pushed her undone hair behind her left ear.

'So do you like the school so far?" Kurama asked her.

"I've only been here a day so I wouldn't know, but I will tell you when I find out, is that ok?" she said.

"Yes, it is" he said smiling at her. And with her smiling back.

The teacher came in and everyone returned to his or her seats, as he pulled out his briefcase and took out with his attendance sheet.

"Kayko Yukimora" he shouted out

"Here" she said

"Kazuma Kuwabara"

He raised his hand

"Hiei Jaganishi"

"I'm over here you fool"

"Kurama Minamino"

"Here"

"Nymphadora Tonks"

"Here" she said and also raising her hand.

"Yusuke Urameshi, Yusuke Urameshi" the teacher yelled looking for that student.

The door flung opened slamming into the wall, and a student stands at the door.

"Your late Urameshi" the teacher said looking at him, also as the class stared at him

"So, at least I'm here right?" he said taking his seat.

"That's not the point"

"Oh but I think it is"

"Urameshi"

"What?"

"After class please see me at my desk" the teacher yelled at him.

"I'll think about it" Yusuke said putting his feet on the desk.

"I'm not giving you a choice in the matter, and take your feet off the desk this isn't your house"

"Whatever old timer just shut up and teach"

His teacher didn't say anything more, he handed out papers and made them do work.

Lunch

12:45 came around and children came forming lines to get their lunch.

Nymphadora was on the line and only picked up chocolate milk, and a green apple, she walked off the line and walked to an empty table and sat by herself.

Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kayko were all on the line asking for what they want.

Kazuma was the first to come off looking for a place to sit but a beautiful girl distracted him from looking for a seat and instead sat at her table.

"Hey Nymphadora" Kuwabara said smiling at her.

Nymphadora looked up at him and glared at him.

"You again?" she said coldly.

"Yea it's me, did you miss me?"

"Miss you? I wish I never met you, but not everyone doesn't get what they wish for now do they?" she said.

Kuwabara look at her with a confused look.

"Come on baby you know you missed me"

Nymphadora looked at him

"First of all I'm not your baby, so don't call me that...you didn't help make me, and you not my father so you have no right to call me baby, second I will never miss you, so don't imply such things" Nymphadora said yelling at him "third if you ever come near me again I promise I will make your life miserable as ever"

Kuwabara was scared, but of what? Her rage? Her anger? He moved away from her and left his lunch tray there, as Nymphadora smiled and laughed.

Kurama saw Nymphadora sitting by herself, so he took a seat across from her.

"Afternoon Nymphadora" he said.

She looked up and saw Kurama

"_Oh good the red hair kid"_ she thought to herself.

"Afternoon Kurama" Nymphadora said to him.

Kurama looked down at her lunch tray, and saw the little bit of food she had and looked up at her.

"That's it?" he asked her.

She looked down at her food and then look up back at him.

"What? What I'm eating? Yes, I really don't eat much, I'm not big on eating, I'll just eat to keep healthy but nothing more, I won't eat all of that" she said pointing at Kurama's tray.

"Why not?" he asked her

"Because to me eating I don't think eating is a to do, for me"

"Oh ok" Kurama said looking at her staring at her beautiful eyes.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Nymphadora asked him

Kurama was still looking at her eyes; Kurama got sidetracked from her eyes and heard her voice.

"I'm sorry what did you say?"

She looked at him, with a confused expression, and then removed that look off her face.

"_What? Did he just not hear me?"_ Nymphadora thought, _"I don't believe this"_

She got up out of her seat and look at Kurama up and down.

SLAP

As Nymphadora used her left hand, and slapped him across his face, then pushing the left side of her hair behind her ear, and then looked at him.

"Typical boy, never listens" she said walking off towards the girl?s bathroom.

Kurama pressed his right hand against his left cheek where Nymphadora slapped him, and watched her walk off.

Bathroom

Nymphadora walked in the bathroom and looked at herself in the bathroom mirror.

She laughed and then smiled.

"Can't trust anybody, and especially any boy," she said trying to calm her self down, trying to relax.

Lunch Table

Kurama was still stunned from the attack that Nymphadora just gave him, he felt so embarrassed about not listening to her, but in his defense her eyes is what got him slapped in the first place.

Yusuke walked over to Kurama's table and sat across from him.

"What up? And what's wrong? And don't lie to me" Yusuke said.

Kurama couldn't answer Yusuke, he was to ashamed of what just happened, he was so disappointed, he didn't want to talk about it.

"Kurama what's wrong? Tell me now!" Yusuke said holding up his fingers as if was about to use is attack spirit gun.

Kurama snapped out of his trance and looked at Yusuke.

"Please Yusuke, this is not the place for that"

"Then tell me what's wrong, you know I don't care where I use this thing"

Kurama has a thought in his head that said "_tell him, tell him"_

"Well I think I did something wrong"

"What? With that new girl? Don?t tell me you tried to hit on her already?"

"No, no Yusuke nothing like that, but she has something to do with my problem, and how did you know it was about her?" Kurama asked

Yusuke Laughed

"Because I just saw her slap the crap out of you," Yusuke said laughing.

"I highly doubt that's funny"

"Yea well that's what you think, that _was_ funny"

Kurama looked at Yusuke and then...

SLAP

Kurama slapped Yusuke across his face that caused Yusuke to stop laughing.

"It not as funny anymore when it's done to you, now is it?"

Yusuke stared at Kurama

"I guess so, but that still gives you no right!"

Kurama turned his head towards the left.

"Her eyes, wonderful hazel eyes, they are so pretty they matched her face so much"

Kurama was now drifting into his own little world forgetting that Yusuke was at the table.

Yusuke looked at Kurama, and for the first time he actually had a smart idea in his head.

"You like her don't you, either that or your very fond of her, right?" Yusuke said, think that he's on the right track.

Kurama snapped out and looked at Yusuke.

"Like her" I barley even know her? he yelled

"So it doesn't take much to like a girl"

"Oh, now I see, that's why all of your girlfriends were so trashy, and were like easy pass towards you because you cared about their outside and not their inside"

"Kurama don't give me that outside, inside crap, I really don't want to hear it"

"Fine" Kurama said and at this moment he got up and walked away going inside the school building.

Bathroom

Still staring at the mirror Nymphadora, couldn't believe what just happened, she doesn't like him or anything, it was just the fact that she was ignored on her second day of school.

She looked into the mirror and saw familiar things eyes, then red hair, slowly the reflection came out to be Kurama. Frustrated as she was she punched the mirror causing the glass to shatter all over the bathroom floor and sink, and pieces of glass were on her hand.

As Nymphadora next class was beginning she walked out of the bathroom.

Kurama walked down the hallway going to his next class, he saw Kuwabara lying on the floor clutching his right knee.

"Good heavens Kuwabara what happened?" Kurama asked

"Nothing, just go I'll be fine"

"Nonsense' Kurama said taking him to the nurse's office.

Classroom

Nymphadora took her seat and quickly took out her notebook and copied her notes off the blackboard.

After 15 minutes into the class a student looked around the room, she fixed her eyes on Nymphadora and then looked down right at her hand.

"Oh my goodness, you're bleeding! Girl with the hazel eyes, your bleeding, from your hand!'

Nymphadora knew that she was the only girl in that room with hazel eyes, so she knew that the girl was talking to her.

She looked at her right hand and stared at it, watching it, the blood drip from her hand to her notebook.

"Oh...um...ow..." Nymphadora said, trying to make it sound like it hurts but didn't do a very good job at it.

The Classed Gasped

"She's crazy" one kid, said

"She's a monster" someone else yelled.

The teacher permitted her to go to the nurses office, to get her hand checked for any infection, little did she know she would be seeing a person that she didn't really want to see.

Nurse's Office

Nymphadora walked in and looked around, she was very unfamiliar with the place, and it took he 10 minutes just to find it.

Kurama saw Nymphadora walk in and he fixed his eyes on her.

She saw Kurama sitting down in the waiting room and looked away from him.

Kurama got up from his seat and followed Nymphadora to the nurse's desk.

Nymphadora showed the nurse her right hand, the glass shatters and the blood.

The Nurse Gasped

"I really don't know why they sent me here, I doesn't hurt" Nymphadora told the nurse

"Um...ok, just come with me please" she said.

Nymphadora followed the nurse into once of the rooms, she then took the pieces of glass out of her hand with a pair of tweezers, and ran her hand through warm water, and put a cloth around it.

"Thank You" Nymphadora said.

"Welcome, and next time don't punch your hand through glass, ok"

"Ok I'll try not to" Nymphadora said walking out of the nurse's office.

Kurama saw Nymphadora exit the office, she was about ready to leave the office but he stopped her.

"Nymphadora, please listen to me" he said

"Why? You didn't listen to me, so I really don't have to listen to you" Nymphadora yelled at him, and she walked out of the office.

Kurama followed her out, and grabbed her left hand, forcing her to turn around and face him.

"Please I just want to say sorry, your eyes are just to pretty, I've never seen eyes like yours..." he tried pleading with her.

"Kurama I have never heard something more pathetic than what you just said" Nymphadora said.

"You don't understand I'm serious about what I say, you probably might hear lines like that all the time, but I'm serious, your eyes could distract people"

"You don't understand what it's like to be ignored, girls like to be listened to and heard, and thank you"

"For what?" 

"For saying my eyes are pretty' Nymphadora said smiling, and walking back to class.

"But wait, does that mean you forgive me?" Kurama asked.

'I said thank you didn't I?" Nymphadora said and walked into her class.

After school Nymphadora's House

Nymphadora changed out of her school uniform, and threw on some shorts and a tang top.

She sat in her room wondering about Kurama, him saying those things to her.

She closed her eyes and pictured Kurama, but then slowly another figure came up besides Kurama starting with the face, then hair, nose, lips, eyebrows, eyelashes, ears, and then his eyes.

This figure scared Nymphadora Kurama and the boy she feared somewhat look like, kind of like brothers.

"I need to stay away from Kurama...He looks Like Hijime" thought, and then fell asleep.


	4. The Forgotten

I'm so happy I actually updated in the same month I appreciate this, well I don't think that this is the best chapter but at least it is a chapter, I have a reason for doing what I did at the end, Sweetapple1189 don't hurt me, If you do I will kill you, you know that

On with the story.

Nymphadora lay in her bed tossing and turning dreaming about Kurama and Hijime.

As Hijime tried to hold her down, Kurama stripped her of her clothes, leaving her with nothing but her panties.

She didn't appreciate the way they were double teaming her, she kicked Kurama away from her and slapped Hijime in the face.

She woke up....

She was in a sweat; burning hot she turned on her fan and laid back down.

Nymphadora turned over on her left and looked at her clock.

"5:45" he clock read "Have to get up anyway"

Nymphadora grabbed her towel and walked into the bathroom, taking off her clothes and getting into the shower.

As she ran her wash cloth over her body, making sure she got every part of it, starting with her face and going down towards her chest, and wash every other necessary part.

She got out of the shower and went back into her room.

"6:15" she looked at her clock "need to get ready"

Nymphadora picked up her uniform and laid it on her bed, she put on her undergarments and then he uniform on.

30 minutes passed and it was time far her to do her hair, she was dressed and everything she just needed to do her hair.

10 minutes later put down her comb and brushed on her dresser, and sat on her bed looking out the window.

She saw birds, and the sky, she loved the clouds, she needed to go and get herself some breakfast, but she didn't want to speak to her so called mother so she just jumped out her window and walked to school.

Yusuke, Hiei, Kayko, and Kuwabara saw Nymphadora walking into the building, they all stopped her at the door.

"Have you seen Kurama?" Yusuke asked

"Who the hell are you?" Nymphadora asked

"I'm Yusuke, that's Kayko, Hiei, and Kuwabara," he said

"That's nice" Nymphadora said. "But if you were listening I only asked who you were, not all of them"

"Whatever, So do you know where he is?"

"No and why should I care? I'm not a friend with him like you people are, so shouldn't you know where he is not me?" Nymphadora said turning on her left heel and walking into the building trying to get some breakfast.

"Someone has to teach her some manners," she said following Nymphadora into the Cafeteria.

Kayko saw Nymphadora on the line getting a banana and chocolate milk, and then walking outside to a table.

As Nymphadora sat down Kayko stood in front of her.

"Can I help you?" Nymphadora asked Kayko

"Why you talked about Kurama the way you did?" Kayko said

"The way I talked about Kurama is none if your business"

"Kurama is my friend, you do not know him the way I do"

"I could care less, Kurama means nothing to me"

Kayko was very upset with what Nymphadora just said

SLAP 

Kayko slapped Nymphadora so hard it left a print on her face.

Nymphadora was shocked at Kayko she didn't even know the girl and she just came up to her and slapped her.

Nymphadora didn't even think about slapping her back, it didn't make any sense to do the same thing that she did to her; she was going to be respectful and be the bigger person.

She walked up to Kayko and...

PUNCH 

Nymphadora punched her in her face, causing her to turn to her right.

"Why you punch me?" Kayko asked holding her face looking stunned.

"That's a retarded question, but let me ask you this why did you slap me? You had no right," Nymphadora said.

"I slapped you because you were talking about Kurama, he's a great friend to us, and everything you said was unnecessary"

"For your Information, I didn't say anything about him I just said that I didn't care where he's at, that's not anything rude, so you really had no right to slap me" Nymphadora said.

"Touch me again, and I'm making sure that you end up in the hospital" Nymphadora told Kayko.

Kayko decided to test Nymphadora on what she just said; She poked her in her arm.

Nymphadora punched Kayko in her mouth causing her to bleed, the blood was dripping on the floor then It started leaking towards her chin, down her neck, and to her uniform it didn't really show, because it was red just like the color of blood.

Kayko punched Nymphadora back and the fight started.

Kayko hit Nymphadora in her stomach, and Nymphadora strangled Kayko.

"I want you dead" Nymphadora said starting at Kayko.

The fight progressed for 15 minutes both girls hitting each other in the arms, legs, and face.

A teacher came and broke the fight up, sending both girls to the office Kayko with a bloody nose, 3 scratches on her face and a black eye.

Nymphadora only leaving with a busted lip.

"I'm not suspending neither of you just because the school year just started and I know both of you have some spirit in you"

Nymphadora stood up and walked put of the room, not wanting to hear anymore of the principal's nonsense.

Outside

Kurama entered the school yard seeing Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara laughing.

"Morning" Kurama said greeting his friends.

"Kayko just got messed up by Nymphadora" Yusuke said

"Yea Chick can fight" Kuwabara agreed.

"What? This happened just now?" Kurama asked.

"Yea, apparently Kayko was defending for you, who knows why Nymphadora didn't really say anything, but yet Kayko want to go and fight her," Yusuke said.

"_So she was serious," _Kurama thought.

_Flashback_

"_Kurama I don't like that girl you just met" Kayko told him._

"_Who? Nymphadora? Why not?" Kurama asked_

"_Because there's something about her that I just don't like"_

"_Don't go doing anything stupid Kayko"_

"_I'm not, I just feel like I want to fight her, I will fight her"_

"_You can't fight her Kayko she didn't do anything to you"_

"_Yes she did, she's here that's what she did to me"_

"_Fine do whatever just don't complain about it later" Kurama said walking away from Kayko._

_Kayko walked away from the scene herself making sure that she got home._

_End flashback_

"My goodness she _was_ serious!"

Kurama couldn't believe that Kayko would actually fight someone, he didn't expect her to do something like that and yet she did.

Kurama stepped inside the school building making his was to the office, trying to find Kayko and Nymphadora.

He was in the office as he went in he saw Kayko's head and the principal's head through the class door.

"_Where's Nymphadora?"_ he thought leaving the office and scouring for Nymphadora.

Nymphadora sat down on a bench that was in the school. She thought about what went on between her and Kayko and why she just came up to her and slapped her the way she did.

"Maybe that's Kurama's girlfriend and she didn't want me around him" she said. "Or maybe she's just a jealous Ex"

However Kayko didn't have to worry about Nymphadora wasn't going to see nor talk to Kurama anymore.

Just as she crossed her legs, she was Kurama coming towards her.

"Morning Nymphadora, I heard what happen you and Kayko" he said.

Nymphadora uncrossed her legs and left, she felt bad for leaving him there but then again she was only trying to better herself in anyway possible.

Kurama didn't understand why Nymphadora got up and walked away from him the way she did.

Kurama thought that everything that just happened yesterday was cleared, he thought that she had forgiving him.

"_Apparently I'm still on the hatred list," _Kurama thought.

Nymphadora walked to her homeroom class, she sat in the seat the she took for 3 days.

"I feel so terrible for doing that to him" she said as she saw Kurama coming in, she turned her head so he wouldn't notice her.

Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara were already in the room, Kurama walked over to them.

"H-" That's all the sound that came out before Yusuke cut him off.

"Did you find out anything?" he asked.

"No she didn't even talk to me I said good morning and she just got up walked away from me" Kurama said.

"So I still have chance? yes" Kuwabara said, thinking that Nymphadora actually liked him.

"News flash nimrod she doesn't like you she despises you" Yusuke said.

"Uremeshi she likes me, I read in a magazine that when girls show anger and rage, that means that they like you"

"Whatever Kuwabara if you say so"

Kayko walked in the room and went to Kurama and her friends, she was so mad at herself that didn't do much damage to Nymphadora.

"Damn she messed you up big time" Kuwabara said.

"Do you know how to fight little girl?" Hiei asked her.

"Of course I do" Kayko answered.

"Apparently not if you look like that" Hiei said

"Whatever she just got more hits in that's all"

"No, you just cant fight" Yusuke said laughing and Kuwabara laughing with him.

Kayko hit Yusuke up side his head.

"Ouch, that hurt" Yusuke said.

"Well Uremeshi she's got the strength to beat you up so maybe she can fight after all" Kuwabara said.

"What's that supposed to mean? Yusuke said.

"Well if you were smart you will know" Kuwabara said.

"Your no smarter then me, so I don't know what you're talking about".

Kuwabara didn't say anything more he stood silent and walked away.

Kurama on the other hand was looking at Nymphadora, he kept wondering why Nymphadora just moved from him the way she did.

He walked over to her and stared at her.

Nymphadora looked up to see Kurama standing there, looking down at her.

"What do you want?" she asked him trying to make the conservation short.

"Well I wanted to know why you ignored me the way you did" Kurama said.

Just then the teacher came into the room.

"Well Kurama you best take your seat you don't want to get in trouble do you?" Nymphadora told him with a snotty attitude, looking at him up and down.

"Talk to you later?" He asked.

Nymphadora instead of answering turned to face the teacher that was now in the front of the class.

Kurama walked back to his seat feeling lousy, he felt like he done something wrong.

During Lunch

Kurama and his friends were at table eating lunch, when the conversation of Kayko's fight came up.

"So Kayko what happened?" Yusuke asked taking his chances again" "How did you lose the fight if you so called lost?"

"I didn't loose the fight," Kayko said.

"But you didn't win either" Kuwabara said.

Yusuke and Kuwabara Laughed

"Its not funny that chick hits hard" Kayko said

"It's because she's been in more fights than you so she has the strength of a fighter, judging by the marks on your face she's been in a lot of fights" Kurama said.

"Well I'll be, what are you doing a background check on her? Trying to see if she suitable enough to be your girlfriend?" Hiei asked.

"No Hiei just making accusations, if you don't mind I do have the right to do that don't I? Kurama said.

"Yes you do but it's like your studying her every move" Hiei said.

"I knew it, I know you like her" Yusuke said.

"What? Is that true Kurama?" Kayko said.

"No, No its not it just something Yusuke is assuming".

"He used a big word Uremeshi, now you know he's serious" Kuwabara said.

"What was the big word? It or is?" Hiei said.

"Ha Ha very funny, you think your funny don't you Hiei?"

"Compared to you I know I am"

Hiei and Kuwabara argued for a while Kurama saw Nymphadora getting up from her seat and walking into the building.

Kurama got up into the building.

Nymphadora walked the hallways of the school just trying to forget Kurama, trying to for get him.

Kurama saw Nymphadora walking in the hallway he didn't want to call out to her because he was afraid that she might run away from him again, he just wanted to find out what was wrong with her.

Nymphadora stopped and looked out the window and looked out window, watching the children playing in their gym class.

Kurama grabbed Nymphadora arm, she turned around and saw that it was Kurama; she got started, and pulled away from him.

"What do you want?" she asked him.

"Why aren't you talking to me?" Kurama asked her.

"Who said that I wasn't talking to you?"

"No on had to tell me anything you were avoiding me the whole day, did I do something to hurt you?

"No but, you just remind me of someone that's all"

"Who?"

"A Gut named Hijime, he's put me through so much over the years, and you just look so much like I don't know why" She said breaking down crying.

"_I haven't heard that name in years" _Kurama thought.

"Um... Nymphadora I have something to tell you" Kurama said walking Nymphadora to a bench.

"Nymphadora..."


	5. Remembrance

My fifth chapter Yay! I love it... I love this story so much, I don't know what to say, I'm updating like nothing...well on with the chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Yu Hakusho or any of its characters.

"Nymphadora...I know someone that goes by that name, you see he's my brother" Kurama told Nymphadora, as she cried sitting on the bench.

Nymphadora looked up at Kurama with red eyes.

She was sad, but also mad at herself, she told herself that she wasn't supposed to be talking to Kurama, and yet she finds herself crying next to him.

"I knew it, you just look so much like him, hair, eyes everything" she said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Nymphadora listen to me I haven't heard that name in years; I haven't seen my brother since I was 6".

"Kurama your brother has put me through so much, he's hurt me in many ways"

"Nonsense my brother would never harm a girl we made a promise on that"

_Flashback_

_Kurama and Hijime were outside sitting in a sandbox when the topic of girls came up._

"_Brother do you have a girlfriend?" young Kurama asked his older brother._

"_No, but soon when I do have one I will treat her like a goddess, I wouldn't abuse her or anything, I will respect all of her wishes"_

"_Oh ok" Kurama said._

"_Remember this Kurama girl like to be treated fairly, don't treat them like crap, because all their going to do is come back with revenge" _

_End Flashback_

"My brother would never do anything like that" Kurama said.

"Look Kurama unless were talking about two different people Hijime is the one who put me through so much pain" Nymphadora said.

Nymphadora got up and walked away from Kurama got up and quickly followed her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to say anything about it but I just what my brother said I think that he would never do anything like that" Kurama said.

"Kurama people change, maybe that was your brother then, but this is the way he is now".

"Wait do you know his last name?" Kurama asked her.

"Shinomori" she said.

"That was out father last name, that is my brother, but why? Why would he do such a thing?"

"Like I said people change"

Nymphadora walked into the bathroom and washed her face, Kurama stood outside waiting for her.

Nymphadora walked out of bathroom and saw Kurama standing by the door.

"Back" she said tapping him on the shoulder.

"Oh good now we can talk some more" Kurama said.

They walked in the hallway going to their class, but then they heard a voice over the PA speaker.

"Can Kayko Yukimora, and Nymphadora Tonks please come to the office, will Kayko Yukimora and Nymphadora Tonks report to the office"

Kurama gave Nymphadora a what-did-you-do-now-look.

"What?" Nymphadora said smiling at Kurama.

"Come on lets got" Kurama said turning around and moving their way towards the office.

Kurama and Nymphadora got to the office door and Kurama opened the door for Nymphadora and made her walk in.

"I'm going to be out here waiting for you ok?" Kurama said.

"Oh fine" Nymphadora said walking into the office and then into the principal's office.

When she walked in she already saw Kayko and the principal sitting they're waiting for her.

She sat down in a chair that was given to her and she face the principal.

"I just finish telling Ms. Yukimora that I have decided on your punishment, for fighting earlier this morning" The principal said.

"Ok then just say it and stop making speeches about it" Nymphadora said.

"I decided that since it's so early in the school year, you two both have to get to know each other, you could meet each other inside school grounds or meet outside of school grounds, either one is fine with me."

Silence

"Ok fine then, since you want to play retarded, then I'll decided that you two will have to meet outside of school"

Kayko and Nymphadora were stunned at what just happened in less than 10 hours, they learn and know about each other.

"And so what happens when I learn about her?" Kayko asked

"I want to you write a report about what you found out about the other person, and I want you return this to me by Friday, so that give you two days"

"Ok fine, bye" Nymphadora said leaving the principal's office and then leaving the office.

She saw Kurama outside standing waiting for her, he saw her for course he look at her.

"So what happened?" Kurama asked Nymphadora.

Nymphadora looked at Kurama, she stared at him.

"I have to l-learn about, Kayko" Nymphadora said.

"It should be that bad, should it" Kurama asked her.

"Whatever after this I really don't want to see her again"

"Well she does have like every class with you"

"I know I just want to get this project over with"

"Don't worry, you just have to ignore her that's all" Kurama said putting his hand around her shoulder.

"Your touching me Kurama" Nymphadora said looking at his arm.

"Sorry" Kurama said releasing his hold on Nymphadora"

After School

Nymphadora walked outside the school building making her way towards her house when someone stopped her, by touching her on her shoulder.

Nymphadora stopped walking and looked forward.

"Your touching me" Nymphadora said to the person behind her.

"Well you punched me" the person said.

By that sentence Nymphadora knew who it was.

"Kayko if you don't get off me I will hurt you" Nymphadora said very seriously.

Kayko removed her hand from her shoulder and Nymphadora turned around.

"What do you want?" Nymphadora asked Kayko.

"I think we should get this project over with now" Kayko said.

"That's nice"

"So I'm guessing that I could come over your house and get this thing over with"

"Why my house?"

"Because my house is all the way across town"

"Fine whatever I don't have time to bicker and argue, let's just go" Nymphadora said walking towards her house.

In the next 10 minutes they were in front of the house.

"Damn, same house how many people live here 10?" Kayko asked

"No just 4, it's a small house isn't it" Nymphadora said.

"Small?" compare to my house this is big"

Nymphadora turned the key into the house and opened the door.

"So shall we start?" Nymphadora said walking up the stairs to her room, and Kayko followed her.

They both entered the room, and Kayko was shocked, the room was big.

"Ok I'll be back sit where ever, just don't touch anything under the bed" Nymphadora said

"Why?" Kayko asked

"Unless, you want to die I suggest you don't"

Nymphadora walked out of her room and went down stairs to get her slippers.

Kayko was curious about what was under Nymphadora's bed, Kayko looked under the bed and she was startled.

She only saw things that were able to kill her (Not like that Kikyo102) bombs, swords, knives, bows, and arrows, everything that was able to kill a person.

"_She could kill me if she wants" _Kayko thought to herself.

Kayko got up and looked around the room, she was afraid to sit anywhere, so she just looked around.

As Kayko faces the dresser towards the window she saw a picture of a familiar girl. She had black hair up to her shoulders just how Nymphadora has her hair, her eyes where a dark brown, and her skin color darker than Kayko but lighter than Nymphadora. The girl looks no older than 12 in the picture, Kayko tried to figure out who she was and then it hit her...

"That's Kurama's ex girlfriend" Kayko said out loud.

"_But why did she have a picture of her?" _ Kayko thought.

Nymphadora came up the stairs with her slippers on, and opened her room door, she saw Kayko's back facing the door.

"What are you looking at?" Nymphadora asked Kayko.

"This picture" Kayko said holding it up for Nymphadora to see it.

"Oh" Nymphadora said in a sad tone.

"Who is she?"

"She's..."


	6. Remembrance pt 2

Hello People!!!! Welcome to my fanfic! I hope you all enjoy this chapter even though I don't. Anyway on with the story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Yu Hakusho

Nymphadora and Kayko were still in the room, and Kayko still had the picture of Kurama's ex girlfriend in her hand.

"She's my sister" Nymphadora said.

"Your what?" Kayko said.

"My sister, I haven't seen her in who knows how many years, I wish I could see her again but I don't know where she is".

Kayko didn't want to be the one to tell her that her sister died she knew it would hurt Nymphadora very much.

Nymphadora's mother or "the woman" as Nymphadora referred her to was home, she dropped off her bags on the counter and walked up stairs towards Nymphadora room and opened the door.

"Hello Dora, how was school?" her mother asked.

"What I told you about calling me that? You know I don't like that name," Nymphadora said.

"Ok well I'm leaving now, and Hi Nymphadora friend"

"Hi" Kayko answered

Nymphadora mother was already out of the room and she went back down stairs.

Kayko could clearly see that, that wasn't her mother, but was she sure? She could by their eyes that they didn't look alike.

"Is that your-"?

"No its not" Nymphadora answered coldly

Kayko knew what that meant, she was adopted, and Kayko has yet to know someone of an adopted family, and yet hear is Nymphadora standing in front of her.

"If you don't mind me asking what happened to your father?" Kayko asked.

"He died when I wasn't even born, my mother told me before I got stuck with this wrench down stairs" Nymphadora said.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did he die?" Kayko asked.

"That I don't know, I just know he died"

Kayko thought how much Nymphadora has been through. She didn't want to be the one to tell her that her sister died.

"Excuse me, can you please leave while I change my shirt" Nymphadora asked Kayko.

"Ok" Kayko said leaving the room.

Kayko walked out of the room and left Nymphadora to change her shirt.

Nymphadora pulled off her shirt and took out a black one out of her draw.

Kayko walked back and fourth pacing waiting for Nymphadora to change her shirt.

There was a crack in the door, which Nymphadora forgot to close, Kayko look through the crack in the door and saw Nymphadora's back.

"Oh my goodness" Kayko said holding her mouth.

All sorts of scratches, and scars were on Nymphadora's back.

"_She's really been through a lot," _Kayko thought.

Kayko watch Nymphadora but on her back shirt and then she knocked on the door.

"What?" Nymphadora said rudely

"Nothing really" Kayko said opening the door.

"How did you know that I was finished?"

"Just guessed really"

"Oh ok"

Kayko entered the room and sat on Nymphadora's bed looking at her.

"Can I ask you another question?" Kayko said

"Your really serious about this project but go ahead" Nymphadora said just finishing putting a hair tie in her hair.

"I'm really sorry but your door was a little open, so I looked through it and then, I mean what I saw was..."

"I see, you want to know how they got there don't you?"

"I'm afraid so"

Nymphadora chuckled to herself then looked up at Kayko.

"Never trust Boys or Men" Nymphadora said.

"What?" Kayko said.

"I got these marks from my ex boyfriend when ever I just done something that he didn't like he'll always hit me"

"So why didn't you leave him?"

"Because I was young and stupid, I always thought he loved me, but he never really did he just wanted me"

"Sorry"

"For what?"

"Everything that you have gone through"

"Don't feel sorry for me I don't need people feeling sorry, I'm forgetting everything that has ever happened to me, I want to start a new life and meet new people, people that I can trust. What's the sense of feeling sorry over somebody over something that happened a while back, you feeling sorry for me isn't going to change the past, present nor future. So please don't waste your time on someone like me"

"There's so much you been through, how do you cope with it all?"

"There's more to it than that, that's only one person, and like I said I just want to forget it all"

But Nymphadora couldn't forget it all at least about one person, which was her best friend she missed her so much.

"Is everything ok?" Kayko asked.

"Yes, just thinking"

"About?"

"My best friend, I haven't seen her in 2 years, I miss her so much"

"So try and visit her"

"How? what am I supposed to visit? Her grave?" Nymphadora said yelling and tears coming from her eyes.

"Nymphadora I didn't know"

"Yea I know you didn't know, you people are always so quick to judge somebody"

Nymphadora's eyes were red for the second time in one day, she knew that all the events that happened in the past are now really starting to get to her, but she couldn't let that happen.

Kayko took Nymphadora into her bathroom and washed her face.

"Thank you" Nymphadora said.

"Welcome" she answered.

It was 6:15 Kayko decided that it was time to go her parents didn't know where she was so it was time for her to go.

"Ok see you tomorrow?" Kayko called back from down the block.

"Alright" Nymphadora said trying to settle that they could actually become friends.

"_She's a nice girl," _Nymphadora thought.

Nymphadora went back into her room and lay on her bed and just let her mind wonder.

_Flashback_

"_Why can't you ever do anything right?" Hijime yelled_

"_Hijime I'm sorry" Nymphadora said._

"_Your worthless" Hijime said talking off the belt he had on and holding it in his hand._

"_Hijime please do-"_

_But it was already to late Hijime didn't hear her, he already started his beatings on Nymphadora._

_She turned around and held on to the wall as Hijime beat on her back._

_He kept constantly hitting her each hit worst than the last, making sure she had understood what she had done wrong._

_Hijime gave her many of crossed shaped scars on her back._

_After he was done with is vicious assault he dropped the belt and walked away._

_Nymphadora was still on the wall, crying..._

_Her shirt torn, and server bleeding coming from her back, She got up opened the door and walked out as fast as she could without loosing anymore blood the she already did._

_Nymphadora went inside her house and walked into the bathroom, she turned around and looked into the mirror and saw every single mark on her back._

"_Damn how can I explain this?" She said taking off her clothes and getting into the shower._

_End Flashback_


	7. Information

Hey again It's me really have nothing much to say but this....

Don't ever call a girl you don't like a Bitch, Why? Why do you ask because when you call a girl you don't like a Bitch you're calling them...

**B**eautiful **I**ntelligent **T**alented **C**reative** H**onest****

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Yu Hakusho or any of its characters nor Usher's Superstar.

As Thursday approaches Nymphadora got ready for school, she didn't want to hear anymore about the one called Hijime she just wanted to go to school and learn whatever she can.

She went downstairs dressed and ready to eat breakfast.

"Ok let's try this again" Nymphadora said.

Nymphadora went in the cabinet and got some frosted flakes cereal.

She took out a bowl from the cabinet and the milk from the fridge.

She sat down at the kitchen table and started eating her breakfast.

Nymphadora was done after 5 minutes she put her dishes in the sink; Nymphadora picked up her book bag and walked out of the house.

As she walked towards the school and 2 blocks away something fell from the sky and Nymphadora looked up.

"It's raining"

She walked as fast as she could trying to get to the school, As the rain hit her head she looked at the sidewalk that she was walking on, every drop of water that fell on her head she was going to endure it, she was not going to get sick.

The rain stopped hitting her head but when she looked on the floor the rain was still coming down.

"What?" Nymphadora said looking up to find an umbrella over her head.

"Don't want to catching a cold" Kurama said walking next to her holding the umbrella.

"I wasn't going allow that to happen, I'm stronger than that" Nymphadora said.

Kurama smiled ay her and they walked to school.

They got inside the building and Kurama closed the umbrella.

"Thank you" Nymphadora said.

"Welcome, and from what the news says it's going to be raining all day so I'm going to be waiting for you right here ok?"

"But-"

"I don't want to hear anything more about it" Kurama said.

Kurama was walking the hallway thinking what he just done here's a girl he just met about three-four days and he's already worried about her.

"_I just met her and already, I feel like I have a connection with her, but I wonder if she will ever notice me, for who I am, to see me in a different light and not for what my brother has done to her." _Kurama thought.

"I care for her" Kurama said and walked into the classroom.

_This is for you, you, my number one_

_This is for you, you, my number one_

_This is for you, you, my number one_

Nymphadora was already in the classroom talking to Kayko.

"Kayko please don't tell Kurama anything about yesterday, I really don't want him to know anything about my past life"

"Nymphadora don't worry I wasn't going to tell him anything, that's your business weather you want him to know or not"

Kurama came in the room and saw Nymphadora talking to Kayko, he admired everything about her, he passed by her but she didn't notice him.

_Spotlights, big stage_

_Fifty thousand fans screamin' in a rage_

_Bodyguards and limousines_

_This is the way I see you in my dreams_

"Thank you" Nymphadora said walking back to her seat.

Kurama walked up to Kayko.

"Morning" he told her.

"I have to talk to you about someone" she said

"Who?"

"Don't worry just yet, I just have to talk to you"

"Fine" he said walking back to his seat.

_Paparazzi flash, hundred pictures all of you_

_Hangin' on my bedroom wall_

_I'm a kid again, I feel like thirteen_

_But I knew since we fell in love_

_Girl I'd be_

As the day progressed, rain fell harder and hared against the windows. There was a bucket placed in the middle of the hallway from the water coming from the ceiling.

"Stupid water bucket" Yusuke said kicking it over, and the water spilling all over the floor. (Sorry had to do that Kikyo102)

"What's wrong?" Kayko asked him.

"I failed another test, oh well"

"Which one?"

"Science, I bet Kurama got higher than me again, but I don't know about that Nymphadora girl"

"Well of course Kurama got higher than you he's smarter than you and he _goes to class everyday_, what did you get?"

"10"

"What? That's worse than your last grade, Yusuke you need help"

"Fine whatever"

Kurama and Kuwabara caught up to Yusuke and Kayko and Hiei was not far behind.

"Yusuke you do need help" Kuwabara said.

"Shut up you shouldn't be talking" Yusuke said

"Pathetic fools, you need to study more, It would get you somewhere in life" Hiei said.

"I want to find out what Nymphadora got, I know she did better than Yusuke and Kurama put together" Kayko said.

Kurama started thinking about her again, the way she moved, walked, and talked. He loved everything about her.

_I'll be your groupie baby_

_Cuz you are my superstar_

_I'm your number one fan, give me your autograph_

_Sign it right here on my heart_

Kayko looked for Nymphadora to ask her what she got, Kayko thought that she might have not done well just because it was only Thursday and teachers administered test with out telling the students.

"Nymphadora" Kayko yelled out to her.

Kayko waved her hands in the air so Nymphadora could see that it was Kayko that was calling her.

"What?" Nymphadora answered back.

Kayko ran up to her and looked at her. Kurama was around the corner listening to there conversation but watching Nymphadora.

_Girl I'll be your groupie baby_

_Cuz you are my superstar_

_And as your number one fan_

_I'll do all that I can_

_To show you how super you are_

"What did you get on your science test?" Kayko asked her.

"75" she said. "And you?"

"86, but I know that Kurama got the highest grade in the class"

"Which was?"

"98"

"Good for him"

Nymphadora walked into her next class without saying another word to Kayko, but she passed Kurama without seeing him again.

_Front row, there I am_

_Jumpin' and hollerin' waving both hands_

_Would you notice me, Little me_

_Drove twelve hours girl just to see_

Kurama felt so sad Nymphadora has walked passed by her twice in a day but she didn't notice him.

"_Maybe I'm just not that important to her," _he thought.

For 45 minutes they sat through their history class learning about the 30 years war.

As they walked out of the class and made their way towards lunch Kurama wanted to talk to Nymphadora, just to see how she really feels about him, not to ask if she like him, just to get some type of vibe of how things are going.

_Your pretty face one more time_

_Bought my ticket I was first in line_

_This is a metaphor to show how I adore, I adore you_

_Baby I do_

As Kurama went to follow her someone stopped him, and he turned around to see who it was.

"The time is now"

"But Kayko, fine" Kurama said following Kayko to a table and sitting down. "What is this about? And it better be important I want to talk to Nymphadora"

"But that's just it, it's her I have to talk to you about" Kayko answered.

Kurama was now interested in what Kayko has to say.

_I'll be your groupie baby_

_Cuz you are my superstar_

_I'm your number one fan, give me your autograph_

_Sign it right here on my heart_

"What about her? What happened?"

"Everything really, Kurama I never knew that a person could go through so much"

"As in what?"

Kayko told Kurama everything, from the cruel beatings, to the adoption of a mother, from a dead father to a dying best friend.

"Goodness Kayko, and just when did you hear about all of this?"

"Yesterday afternoon, she told me sorry Kurama I had to tell you"

"It's ok but I think I know what she needs, she need friends someone that could be there for her in these times of need, someone that she can talk to and I want that person to be me"

Kurama said getting up and going off on his own.

_Now you know how I feel_

_You're truly special_

_Your love is legendary to me_

_Without you my life stands still_

_I'll never leave your world_

After School

Kurama waited for Nymphadora by the school exit with his umbrella out and open.

Nymphadora tried to walk passed him put he tapped her on her shoulder.

"You think that I would forget?" he asked her.

"You actually waited for me? I'm touched," Nymphadora said.

Kurama laughed

"_She's touched, I'm glad," _Kurama, thought.

_Treat you like a diva girl_

_Girl you're one of a kind_

_Cuz they don't make 'em like you anymore_

_So you'll be your fan for life_

_I dedicate this to my superstar for all time_

The two classmates started walking side by side as Kurama held the umbrella up protecting them from the rain.

"I really appreciate this Kurama I really do, but you don't have to walk me home, really I'll be fine"

_I'll be your groupie baby_

_Cuz you are my superstar_

_I'm your number one fan, give me your autograph_

_Sign it right here on my heart_

_Girl I'll be your groupie baby_

_Cuz you are my superstar_

_And as your number one fan_

_I'll do all that I can_

_To show you how super you are_

"I know I don't have to but I want to, and besides we need to talk..."


	8. Information pt 2

Hello people how are you, long time no write Sorry I didn't write in a while, but there was a recent death in the family and I just didn't get the chance to get at the computer, but I'm at it now so, I'm just going to type chapter 8.

Kurama and Nymphadora walked together in the rain, going to her house.

"What do we need to talk about?" Nymphadora asked.

"You" he said.

"Me? Why me? I'm not important"

"Well to me you are," he said smiling.

_"Is he serious? No one has ever thought of me as important, Kurama is very different from other boys, he's not the same, he has been very kind towards me, He's spent time with me, more than every other person in the world has, even my own mother" _Nymphadora Thought. 

"Why am I so important you?" Nymphadora asked.

"Because even though I have only known you for 4 days, you might play an important role in my life later on, I don't know what it is but I just know you would be very important to me"

"I'm touched Kurama. But I really want to know why you want to talk to me? I don't think that I'm that important to talk about, maybe to you I am but there's really nothing interesting about me"

"Kayko told me everything about you, everything you told her, she told me"

"What?" Nymphadora said yelling.

"Yea, she said that she felt that it was in her power for me to know" Kurama said.

"Kurama, No offence but I really didn't want you to know about what happened to me in the past, if I wanted you to know, I would have told you"

"I'm sorry if you didn't want me to know but I know now"

Nymphadora looked at Kurama as they both walked in the rain.

Kurama didn't dare say another word, but at the same time he didn't want Nymphadora believing that her sister was coming back, He thought that someone had to tell her the truth.

"So I take it she told you about my sister correct" Nymphadora said.

"Yes she did" Kurama answered.

"Kurama I don't know if you know this but I really do want to see her again, but I don't know if I will ever find her"

Kurama took one big breath and relaxed himself, he thought of his current position that he was in, he wanted her to like him, but by telling Nymphadora this information that would never happen.

"What was your sister's name?" Kurama asked making sure that Kayko told him right.

"Natsuko" Nymphadora said.

"Natsuko, what?" Kurama said.

"Takahashi"

"_I know her, Kayko was right she really is my ex, but how do I explain that to her?" _Kurama thought.

They walked, as they finally arrived at her house Nymphadora almost walked in but Kurama stopped her.

"I have something that I want tell you" Kurama said.

"What?" Nymphadora said.

"You sister…she was my ex girlfriend"

Nymphadora Blinked 

"That's it, that's all you had to tell me?"

"No, there's more"

"Like…"

"Well two years ago, your sister.... she was in a car, with someone and she got into a accident, the other person made it out alive but for her sadly for her she didn't"

Nymphadora looked at Kurama and tears rolled down her face, she knew that Kurama wasn't playing about this she could see the seriousness in his face, his eyes had been not it's usual self, but at ease and full of sadness.

Nymphadora started to run, but Kurama ran after her and caught her.

Kurama embraced her, and she rested her head on his shoulder, she cried and cried, as she punched Kurama's left side, making punch more harder than the last, trying to get all of her anger and pain out.

The Umbrella was mow rolling the street, both getting wet in the rain.

"Everything going to be ok Nymphadora, I'll help you get over this"

Nymphadora looked up and smiled at him.

"Thank you, I guess that I should except the fact that she is gone now, no point in crying, it's not going to bring her back" Nymphadora said.

"It's true and all, but when you put it like that, you sound heartless" Kurama told her.

"I understand what you are saying, I just want to calm myself down, no use in crying in something that happened two years ago"

Once again Kurama and Nymphadora embraced each other under the rain. Nymphadora loved to feel when her body was pressed against his, he was so warm, and so there, while she was so cold and distant.

"I guess you should get inside now, I'm afraid that if I keep you out any longer you will catch a cold, and that's the one thing I'm trying to prevent for you" Kurama said.

"Your so concerned about other people, I really like that about you, but you should be concerned about yourself to" Nymphadora said smiling.

Kurama kissed her in the cheek and watched her walked inside her house, when she got in and closed the door; he was on his way walking home.


	9. As Friends

Merry Christmas everyone!!!!! I know I know it's Monday the 27th but I just thought I would wish yall a merry Christmas anyway…. I was trying to update before Christmas but as you see that didn't work so, let me stop talking and get on with the chapter…

**Disclaimer: **I do not known Yu-Yu Hakusho or any of its characters…

As the morning sun approaches Nymphadora got ready for another day of school.

"_Can't wait to see Kurama today"_ Nymphadora thought, sounding very happy.

Nymphadora walked downstairs, and just walked straight out the front door forgetting about breakfast.

Nymphadora walked to the street corner and saw Kurama waiting for her, when she reached him she hugged him and then backed away.

"Morning Kurama" Nymphadora said.

"Morning Nymphadora" Kurama said.

"How was you weekend?" Nymphadora asked.

"Good, didn't do much thought and yours?"

"Wasn't home most I was out"

"Better than mine, that's for sure"

_Nymphadora laughed _

They both started walking towards the school, they came in hand, and hand and all eyes were all them.

It's been 3 months since Kurama and Nymphadora met each other, people know about how Kurama feels for Nymphadora, and hope for the best, but they don't know how she feels for him.

Yusuke walked up to Kurama and smiled.

"It's nothing like that," Kurama said.

"But you want it to be" Yusuke said.

_Kurama smiled _

"Alright, I'll leave you alone" Yusuke said walking back to his seat.

Nymphadora let go of Kurama's hand, as Kyako came up to her she smiled and moved away from Kurama so her and Kayko can talk.

Kayko put both hands on Nymphadora's shoulders.

"You like him don't you?" Kayko asked her.

"As a friend yes" Nymphadora said.

"You know what I mean"

"Like that, I don't know as of yet, he's nice and all but I don't want another relationship I'm just not ready for that again"

"I understand, if anything you know who to call"

"No I don't, if I ever do change my feeling, I want to happen on it's own accord, I don't want or need anybody to do it for me"

"Ok, fine"

Kayko walked off, back to the table, and Nymphadora walked back to Kurama who was also at the table.

"Yusuke, you still leaving with me?" Kayko asked him.

"No, but are you still going?" Yusuke answered

"Yes, I guess"

"Fine just be careful ok"

"Alright" and with that Kayko left the building.

"Where is she going?"

"A friends house, I was supposed to be going but I don't really feel like it" Yusuke said.

"You mean Kayko is skipping school?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yes, fool did you not get that by when she left? Or by what Yusuke just said" Hiei said.

"Hey shut up"

_Hiei laughed _

The first period bell rang, and kids rushed towards to their classes.

Kurama took Nymphadora by her arm.

"I have something to give to you" Kurama said.

"What? When now? I need to get to class," Nymphadora said

"I know but this would only take a minute"

"Fine but only because it's you, just remember that"

They walked in the empty blue and white hallway, children were in classes doing what they were supposed to be doing.

Nymphadora and Kurama arrived at his locker, Kurama hand brushed by Nymphadora's skirt pocket and felt something that what felt like to be a pocketknife, but he wasn't sure.

He opened his locker and took out a little crimson box, and handed it to Nymphadora.

"I know it's not much, I was going to give it to you for Christmas but I found something much better"

"Kurama you didn't have to do this"

"I know but I wanted to"

Nymphadora opened the box; inside she found the most beautiful gold locket that she has ever seen

The locket was in the shape of a crescent moon it had a peridot stone (august birthstone) in the front.

"Kurama you…"

"I know I wanted to"

"Thank you, but how did you know that this is my birthstone?"

"Don't worry about that, and your welcome"

"But why this? Why for me?"

"Nymphadora you mean the world to me there's nothing you can do or say that can change that"

"Thank you Kurama I really do like this is beautiful"

Kurama took the locket out of her hand and, put it on her she turned around to face him and smiled.

Nymphadora and Kurama hugged each other and walked once again hand in hand not realizing it.

_Next Day _

Yusuke sat at the table crying as Kuwabara leaned over him talking to him, and rubbing his back.

Nymphadora and Kurama walked in and saw Yusuke crying.

"What's wrong with him?" Nymphadora asked.

"Nothing" Yusuke was now crying harder.

"Where's Kayko?" Kurama said.

Yusuke looked at Kurama and threw his English book at him.

"I guess that explains what happened" Kurama said.

Nymphadora covered her mouth and was in shock, she never expected someone like Kayko to go, but as a song says things come and go.

Yusuke looked up into the sky, the heavens and the earth, and shouted

"Why her? Why her? It should have been me, this should have never happened, I knew I shouldn't have let her go, damn it why"

Nymphadora walked over to Yusuke and put her arm around him he rested her head on her shoulder.

"Yusuke it's going to be ok she's gone to a better place" Nymphadora said.

"So tell me this if she was in a so called "better place", why couldn't this be a better place? If she was in a better place then why do we have to suffer in this "Hell hole" this doesn't make any sense"

Kurama rested his arm to show his support, tears flowed from his face, and Yusuke calmed down, he always thought that Kayko was going to survive longer than he has.

"So how did she go?" Nymphadora asked.

Yusuke cleared his throat and wiped the tears from his face.

"Her mother said that, she was crossing the street from her friends house and I guess she didn't look at how she was crossing the street so a car was coming and it hit her, but also dragger her with it, and eventually when she was dragged she died"

"Why did it have to be her?" Kuwabara mumbled.

"I never really got a chance to tell her how I felt or still feel I should say I love her with all my heart and nothing can explain my feelings for her"

Yusuke looked up at Kurama, not trying to direct anything to him hr just spoke.

"Tell your love ones how you feel, don't wait until the last minute to tell them, because you might never get the chance to"

Kurama understood what Yusuke was trying to say to him, he wanted him to tell Nymphadora how he felt, he wanted her to know but he just didn't know how to tell him.

Yusuke punched a hole in the table that he was sitting at, the table left with a fist imprint by Yusuke calming himself down.

Yusuke was now moved from Nymphadora's shoulder and banging his head on the table.

Kurama and Hiei moved towards him, grabbing him by the arms and dragging him to the office, as Yusuke was being dragged his finals words were…

"We were only as friends and nothing more"


	10. DeathRising

Another chapter, another chapter…I really have nothing to say so let me just get on with the next chapter…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Yu Hakusho or any of its characters.

The death of the cold air has left and the life of the warmth has arrived, the leaves of the trees have blown back and fourth spreading cool air throughout the world.

This Saturday evening Nymphadora was at Kurama's house the time was now 7:15 and Nymphadora had to be home before eight, but she was having too much fun for that to happen.

Kurama sat down on the couch and Nymphadora was lying down, her head on Kurama's lap.

"I want this year to be over" Kurama said.

"Why?" Nymphadora answered.

"Because I want summer to arrive and I want to spend my time with you"

"So sweet"

"I want to show you the cherry blossoms that bloom around here"

"Cherry blossoms bloom around here? Really? Where I used to live the children would love to see cherry blossoms bloom, but we never got the chance because they never bloom around where we were, just seeing them bloom would make me so happy"

"_This summer is going to be perfect, this is the summer that I would never forget"_ Kurama thought.

"I have this feeling…" Nymphadora started to say.

"Go on" said Kurama

" I feel so protected around, like I have no reason to carry what I carry, like my night in shinning armor, you have just mad me feel so special that, you have this feeling, and I really appreciate that everything that I have been through, it's like you helped me but you didn't"

_Kurama Smiled _

Just as this beautiful moment was getting interesting the ringing of a doorbell interrupted it.

Nymphadora got up off Kurama's lap sitting upright on the couch letting Kurama answer the door.

Kurama opened the door and his eyes widened the person he was not the person he expected to see.

This person was well built, like he was working on their shape for a while, this person eyes were the same emerald color as Kurama's. His hair wasn't as long as Kurama's and it was a crimson color it stopped at their shoulders.

"You have nothing to say? Your just going to stand there and look at me?" they boy at the door said.

"I really have nothing to say to you" Kurama said.

"You not going to let me inside my own house?" Nymphadora said.

"Why should I? You been gone for six years no on misses you"

The boy pushes Kurama out of the way and walked into the house.

He remembers the way everything was, it was just how it was six years ago. He turned and faced the couch, and saw and girl sitting there, shaking in fear.

"Well if it's isn't my slut? How have you been?" he asked Nymphadora.

Nymphadora shook her head in disgust.

"When would you ever understand Hijime? I was never and never will be you slut, so stop daydreaming and move on," Nymphadora said.

"First you has me, and now you move on to my brother? Tell me that's not my slut" Hijime said.

"I never did anything with you, so you can say that I had you, and I never did anything with your brother, I only see him as a friend"

Hijime moved up to Nymphadora and touched her face.

"You don't have to lie you know you want me" Hijime said.

Nymphadora pushed Hijime away from her and punched him in the face.

"Don't ever touch me ever again, I don't know why I ever loved you in the first place, you never treated me right, I'm sorry I ever met you"

Hijime wiped off his bleeding lip; he stood up and looked at Nymphadora once more.

Hijime walked up to Nymphadora with sad eyes.

"Please give me another chance please, I'll treat you better, much better"

Nymphadora stared at him with cold eyes; she made sure that he knew what she meant by through her eyes.

"You say you'll treat me better, but yet the first thing you say is "well if isn't my slut" what kind of "I will treat you better" it that?"

Hijime held Nymphadora in his arms, his plan was for her to feel weak for him again, to make sure that she felt the same way that she felt before, and it was working.

"Hijime I'm so sorry, I forgot who I was talking to, and I didn't know what I was saying".

Nymphadora rested her head on his chest and sighed.

"Kurama I'm sorry, but I have to do this"

Nymphadora kissed Hijime and reached into her pocket and jabbed a knife into his stomach.

"I'm sorry Hijime but I had to, so much in so little time, and it was just your time"

Hijime body fell on the floor, and a puddle of blood surrounding him, Nymphadora faced Kurama and spoke.

"Like I said Kurama I'm sorry you had to witness that, I know you don't want a murder in your house so I'll guess I'll be leaving"

Nymphadora crossed over the body and walked out of the house.

Kurama chased after Nymphadora down the block he grabbed around the waist and held her.

"Please don't leave me, I don't care if you are a thief, drug dealer, fighter, murder or anything of that nature, Nymphadora I love you" Kurama said.

Nymphadora turned around and faced Kurama

"Kurama I love you to"

Kurama embraced her and pulled her for a kiss her, as the breeze flowed through her hair, Kurama's kiss got stronger, both wanting more, they kept going, after a few minutes they broke the kiss.

"I love you" Kurama said.

"Love you more" Nymphadora said, and they walked to Nymphadora's house.


	11. Epilogue

Yay! I'm so happy this is the Epilogue of my fic. Goodness I came along way to do this story I hope that my next fic won't take as long as this one did, but with school and all I don't know. So now on with the Epilogue…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Yu Hakusho or any of its characters.

(Nymphadora's POV)

I'm in my room with shorts and my bra on because it's so hot, I hate summer but I was born in it, but then again I don't have to go to school so what the hey…

I'm doing better in school than I was when I started 9th grade, I though I was gong to get held back but I didn't, I'm actually moving on to the 10th grade with Kurama I'm so happy, and so is my mother.

Yusuke Is doing ok after Kayko's death, he's actually calm and he spend his summer, at her mother's house, comforting her his mother Atsuko is still grieving over her you know child hood friends, she has to grieve.

Hiei I don't know where he is I haven't seen him in a while, people say that visited his cousin in China but I don't believe that because Hiei doesn't like to visit anybody.

Kuwabara is having fun in Hawaii I wish I was down there, it might be hotter, but it's fun, to bad I couldn't go with him, it was a family thing, and we really didn't along during the year hopefully we will talk this year.

Kurama is still up here with me, he helped me most of the year with school work and that, but I don't know if he's actually coming to see me, but he helped me succeed this year, and I know that I would not need his help this year.

I'm not carrying anymore of my weapons because Kurama got me out of that habit, and I so much safer with him, I don't need to carry the weapons.

Recently Kurama took me to see the cherry blossoms bloom, I'm so happy they are so beautiful, they bloom so fast and some of them were falling off the branches and onto my head, it was so funny Kurama tripped over a cherry blossom, he keeps saying that it was his shoelace but I don't believe him.

I can't wait until next year 10th grade I wonder what that would be like without Kayko, she was type fun from the little time I talked to her, she needed help thought she wanted to get me and Kurama to date, she was funny.

My next year will be funny just as my first hope that Kurama doesn't leave me, like Kayko did.


End file.
